Lusory Lore Related Sites
Lusory Lore Related Sites Sites By Alexander M. R. Smoljanovic Lizard Surf Manual Traffic Exchange Lizard Surf is a free public service manual traffic exchange designed to increase website traffic for members. Members may promote up to 20 websites and 20 banners at no cost ever. Members enjoy an active surf ratio that begins at 1 to 1 and increases proportionally to sites surfed. Credits earned by surfing are applied to member accounts. One credit is deducted every a member's account every time another member views their page. Poetry Surf Manual Traffic Exchange Poetry Surf is a totally free manual traffic exchange similar to Lizard Surf with the addition of member poetry. Members may have their poetry published in the Poetry By Members section. Members at Poetry Surf and Lizard Surf receive an extra 300 credits per month just for being active members. Lusory Lore Of Lautitious Lachrymose Lusory Lore of Lautitious Lachrymose is a blog at http://smoljanovic.eu created to promote the third book by Alexander M. R. Smoljanovic. Illusory Realm Of Poetry Illusory Realm Of Poetry is a blog created by Alexander M. R. Smoljanovic intended to promote his first book entitled Illusory Realm of Poetry. The Illusory Realm Of Poetry paperback book contains the following poems: * Gold Autumn Leaves With Withered Rose * Hear A Whisper In The Breeze * The Rose You Gave Was Not For Me * I Still Remember Nights She Cried * Because I Love You You Traded All Your Love Away * Heart Of Glass * A Deep Narcosis Waits For Me * Elusive Dreams * For You I Was Not Good Enough * I Like My Space * And Now Its Time To Turn The Page * I Wrote For You * Golden Rust * I Am The Last Survivor Found * I Can Not Take Back What Was Said * I Did Not Even Stand A Chance * I Write These Words Then Soon Will Leave * If Only I Could Find The Time * Illusory Realm Vagaries * In Still Repose * Amidst The Trees * Ja Te Volim * Kissed By A Rose * Rednaxela The Dragon * Rednaxela Again Did Rise * Rednaxela Tried Not To Feel * She Seeks New Life Forms To Possess * Still Falls The Rain * The Sky Was Blue As I Did Ride * Wish You Were Here * They Welcome You To The Machine * When Will You Eclipse My Sun? Loquacious Lair Of Poetry Literature Loquacious Lair Of Poetry Literature is a blog created by Alexander M. R. Smoljanovic intended to promote his second book entitled Loquacious Lair Of Poetry. The Loquacious Lair Of Poetry paperback book contains the following poems: * I Realize The Time Draws Nigh * December Rain Tacitly Falls * These Illusory Vagaries Are Altered Now As Time Does Shift * He Is Light Years Away * Zarr Was A Sad Android * Zarr The Sad Android Returns to Earth * They Stabbed It Deep Into My Heart * When My Life Must Fade To Black * Three Years You Now Have Been My Wife * To No More Feel Vancouver Rain * Today I Was Not Visible * Why I Am Here * Two Years Ago And Far Away * When We Are Gone * Unwittingly The Die Is Cast * When Light Will No More Shadow Make * You Are So Far Away From Me * Lust For Life Vampire Love * What You Did Cannot Be Undone * I Love Her So * My Love For Her Will Not Recede * The Program Code Behind It All * When Poetry Refused To Rhyme * No More Apart * What Is This Life? * Love Will Find A Way * If Ever Skies Look Cold And Gray * Attempts To Smile Distort My Face * I Miss You Still * You Fill My Heart * Rose For Pia Category:Alexander Smoljanovic poetry Category:Illusory Realm Of Poetry Category:Loquacious Lair Of Poetry Category:Lusory Lore